Joe Scully, Jr. (Richard Steinmetz)
Joseph Mitchell "Trey" Scully III |ethnicity = Italian-American | gender = Male | born = 1969Joe Jr. is about the same age as Sonny. Brooklyn, New York | died = October 23, 2012 Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | age = 43 (at death) | death cause = Shot in the chest by Jason in self-defense | occupation = Antiques dealer Head of the Scully mob family Member of the Lavery mob family | title = | residence = | parents = Joe Scully (deceased) Marie Scully | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Tracy Quartermaine (lovers; 2012) | children = Trey Mitchell (with Connie; deceased)Conceived via rape. | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Joseph Mitchell "Joe" Scully, Jr. was a fictional character on the soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of the late, mob boss, Joe Scully, and the father of the late, Trey Mitchell, through raping the now late, Connie Falconeri (aka Kate Howard). He was portrayed by actor Richard Steinmetz from July 2, 2012 until October 23, 2012. Storylines His on-screen appearance was short in 2012. He was the mystery financier of the production of his son's Trey Mitchell reality show of Mob Princess. The show's main character was supposed to be Kristina Corinthos detailing her life as a mob daughter of Sonny Corinthos. He is seen on-screen in Atlantic City in his Antiques shop where Sonny Corinthos sends for him. He is later arrested. He is mysteriously released with the help of Jerry Jacks. He is later seen in Port Charles. Jerry orders him to help in his water contamination scheme. He is given an antitoxin from Jerry. He gives it to his new romance Tracy Quartermaine. Scully was instructed by Cesar Faison under the disguise of Duke Lavery to persuade his son Trey to marry Kristina. Trey married Kristina in Las Vegas during the water contamination scare. Scully then kidnapped Kristina and was almost going to kill her. Trey stopped him and the father and son engaged into a struggle for the gun. The gun goes off and Joe is shot in the shoulder. Joe Scully, Jr. later arrives on the docks at Pier 52, sent by Faison to kill Bernie Abrahms. Joe shoots Bernie, but Jason arrives and tells him to surrender. Joe tries to shoot him, but Jason fatally shoots him in the chest. After both Bernie and Jason are shot by Faison who is disguised as Duke, Faison tries to shoot Scully, but the shot misses and Scully gets away. Joe then arrives at the Quartermaine Mansion were he tells Tracy to call his son for him, Trey arrives and Joe tells him that he loves him and also tells him that Sonny shot him, when in truth it was really Jason that did it. Joe Scully, Jr. then dies from his gunshot wound. Crimes Committed *Raped Connie Falconeri 1986 *Murdered Det. John McBain's sister, Theresa 2003 *Ordered his associates to knock out Det. John McBain and tie him up 2012 *Supplied Jerry Jacks with the manpower to poison the Port Charles water supply 2012 *Assaulted Jasper Jacks 2012 *Kidnapped Kristina Corinthos-Davis and threatened to kill her 2012 *Almost shot his son, Trey in a struggle for the gun 2012 *Held a gun on Michael Corinthos 2012 *Threatened to take Starr Manning as his hostage 2012 *Shot and killed Bernie Abrahms (along with Faison) 2012 *Tried to shoot Jason Morgan 2012 Health and Vitals *Kidnapped and tied up in one of Sonny's warehouses by Jason Morgan under the orders of Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Held hostage at gunpoint by Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Experienced a fever after being exposed to the toxin placed in the town's water supply by Jerry Jacks 2012 *Accidentally shot in the shoulder when he and his son, Trey fought over a gun 2012 *Shot in the chest by Jason Morgan 2012 *Almost got shot by Cesar Faison (impersonating Duke Lavery) 2012 *Died at the Quartermaine Mansion after being shot in the chest by Jason Morgan 2012 See also *Scully mob family Family tree '|V|Connie Falconeri|_ ||||||:|_ |||||Trey Mitchell|_ }} References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Joe Scully, Jr. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional rapists Category:2010s Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Scully mob family Category:Lavery/Faison mob family